pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ginagi Sayonara ~ Cinderella Live
Idol: Ginagi Sayonara (Premium Ver.) Coord: Cinderella Cristal Coord Cyalume Coord: Super Ginagi Cyalume Coord Coord: Cenicienta Cancion: Romeo and Cinderella Items: Rosa Mìstica + Crystal Bracelet Stage: Romeo and cinderella stage dl by xdonotenterx-d5cvbxa.jpg ☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆*:.. ☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆*:.. ☆.。.:*・° Ginagi:Konnichiwa! Minna! Ultra Happy! Publico: Ultra Happy!!!! Ginagi: Ginagi~Chan Hara su mejor esfuerzo para ganar el Coord De Cenicienta! Publico:Ginagi~sama!!!!!!!!! Aparecen 5 Hologramas,Uno azul(Pop) Otro Lila(Cool) uno Verde(Natural) uno Plateado(Premium)y Otro Dorado(Celeb) Con ella,Activandose Su '''PRISM VOICE* ☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆*:.. ☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆*:.. ☆.。.:*・° Watashi no koi wo higeki no Juliet ni shinaide Koko kara tsuredashite... Sonna kibun yo Papa to mama ni oyasuminasai Seizei ii yume wo minasai Otona wa mou neru jikan yo Musekaeru miwaku no caramel Hajirai no suashi wo karameru Konya wa doko made ikeru no? Kamitsukanaide, yasashiku shite Nigai mono wa mada kirai na no Mama no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta seine Shiranai koto ga aru no naraba Shiritai to omou futsuu desho? Zenbu misete yo Anata ni naraba misete ageru watashi no... Zutto koishikute Cinderella Seifuku dake de kaketeiku wa Mahou yo jikan wo tomete yo Warui hito ni jamasare chau wa Nigeda shitai no Juliet Demo sono namae de yobanai de Sou yo ne musubare nakucha ne Sou janai to tanoshikunai wa Nee watashi to ikite kureru? Senobi wo shita nagai mascara Ii ko ni naru yo kitto asu kara Ima dake watashi wo yurushite Kuroi lace no kyoukaisen Mamoru hito wa kyou wa imasen Koetara doko made ikeruno? Kamitsuku hodo ni itai hodo ni Suki ni nattetano wa watashi desho Papa wa demo ne anata no koto kirai mitai Watashi no tameto sashidasute ni Nigitteru sore wa kubi wa desho Tsuredashite yo watashi no Romeo Shikarareru hodo tookue Kane ga narihibiku Cinderella Glass no kutsu wa oiteiku wa Dakara ne hayaku mitsukete ne Warui yume ni jirasare chau wa ''Making Drama! Switch On!'' ''Lovely Flower Cinderella!'' ☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆*:.. ☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆*:.. ☆.。.:*・° *Ginagi aparece de repente en un lugar oscuro que luego se ilumina con sus recuerdos desde que nacio, empieza a caminar lentamente y llora de alegría al ver tantos recuerdos buenos que hizo hasta llegar al final de sus recuerdos entonces aparece una puerta enorme con el símbolo de la rosa mística y Ginagi dice ''"Estoy Lista" luego aparece una llave ella la toma y abre la puerta entonces la puerta al abrirse tiene un resplandor enorme ella entra y aparece en el espacio su rosa mística aparece y se introduce en su pecho y luego la empiezan a rodear un monton de destellos y luces provocando que la rosa mística desate su verdadero poder y entonces Ginagi que encerrada en una bola de luz luego cae un destello y la bola empieza a subir hasta traspasar una capa de tierra haciendo que la luz se convierta en una flor y Ginagi sale de ella como si estuviera renaciendo revelando una nueva apariencia que le dio su rosa Mística* ¡'''''Of power and beauty, equality and rebirth I am loving with all my heart! ☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆*:.. ☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆*:.. ☆.。.:*・° *Ginagi aparece en el palacio pero nadie la reconoce Luego aparece Souseiseki y la invita a bailar, despues empieza a sonar la musica y ellos empiezan a bailar luego salen al jardìn y estan a punto de besarse cuando suena las 12:00 de la media noche y Ginagi se va corriendo, pero se devuelve ya que dejo la zapatilla de cristal en la escalera pero se va al ver que el principe se acerca,luego Souseiseki empieza a buscarla mediante la zapatilla llega a la casa de Ginagi pero ella esta encerrada los animales la ayudan a sailr luego una bruja tira la zapatilla de cristal y se rompe pero Ginagi muestra la zapatilla que ella tenia el principe se la puso y lugo se fueron a casar. ¡''The Happy End of Cinderella!'' ☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆*:.. ☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆*:.. ☆.。.:*・° Super Cyalume Airy Changeee!!! Eternal Paradise Final Airy!!(Aparece Su Forma de Rosa Mística Alcanzando Todas Las Etapas y le Salen Alas de Angel con un nuevo cyalume coord que solo aparece cuando la Rosa Mística se activa y con ese poder por todo el escenario y su alrededor aparecen brillos chispeantes, sentellas,arcoiris,listones y todos los fans alumbrando con sus Cyalume Sticks) Kitto anoko mo soudatta Otoshita nante uso wo tsuita Sou yo ne watashi mo onaji yo Datte motto aisare tai wa Hora watashi wa koko ni iru yo Watashi no kokoro sotto nozoite mimasen ka Hoshii mono dake afurekaette imasen ka Mada betsubara yo motto motto gyutto tsumekonde Isso anata no ibasho ma demo umeteshimaou ka Demo sore ja ima nai no Okina hako yori chiisana hako ni shiawase wa aru rashii Doushiyou kono mama ja watashi wa Anata ni kiraware chau wa Demo watashi yori yokubari na papa to mama wa kyou mo kawarazu Sou yo ne sunao de ii no ne Otoshita no wa kin no ono deshita Uso tsukisugita Cinderella Ookami ni taberareta rashii Doushiyou kono mama ja watashi mo Itsuka wa taberare chau wa Sono mae ni tasuke ni kite ne (Aura de Live al 100%,Paradise Idol al 100%, y Prism Voice al 100%) ☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆*:.. ☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆*:.. ☆.。.:*・° *Luego de terminar vuelve a su forma Premium* Ginagi: Minna!!! Go seichō arigatōgozaimashita Publico: GINAGI!!!!!! KAWAIIII~DESU NEEEE!!!! Categoría:DPGP Categoría:Dream Princess Grand Prix Categoría:Ginagi Live Categoría:Ginagi Sayonara Categoría:Live Categoría:TIC6